Sailor Moon Stars A New Story
by Sailor Star Singer
Summary: this chapter takes place after the 5th season of sailor moon though following the anime i will put in some manga aspects and maybe some PGSM live action aspects in their as well.
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

_**Sailor moon stars a new story **_

_**This story takes place after sailor stars obviously it's mainly based of the anime but there are a few manga aspects in it like Chibiusa has her sailor senshi (Sailor Ceres, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno) she and her senshi also joined in with the final battle against Galaxia so the starlight's not including Kakyuu already know them and Minako and Chibiusa's personalities may be closer to the manga.**_

_**Chapter 1 The Decision **_

Yaten was moving about in her bed she seemed to be having a bad dream of some sorts. Her hair was a mess for once and her covers were all wrinkled. She suddenly shot up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily "what was that, it felt so real, will it really happen, I need to tell Kakyuu-hime" she muttered at that she got out of her bed and without even bothering to fix herself ran out the door torwards the throne room.

Throne room

"Where's Healer" Kakyuu asked no one in particular Fighter just shrugged and Maker said she had no idea.

"Kakyuu-hime" Healer said running into the room. Since she was transformed she didn't look as bad but her hair was still a mess and she was still all sweaty.

"Healer what's wrong you seem panicked" Kakyuu said noticing immediately that something wasn't right after all Healer was a mess and Healer is NEVER a mess unless something was terribly wrong. "I-I think the sailor senshi back on earth are in or at least will be in trouble" she said making Kakyuu, Fighter and Maker shout "NANI" in surprise and worry.

"I don't know for sure but I think it would be best to send someone down there to check just in case" she told them Kakyuu simply nodded in agreement and called for Messenger who was another starlight her job was to send messages or check things out on other planets. "Messenger I want you to go to earth and report to me about any sign of danger you find there" Kakyuu told her Messenger simply nodded her head then went of to earth.

"As for you Healer you should go clean yourself up and calm down" the princess of kinmoku said to the silver haired starlight.

"demo" Healer started however she was cut of by Kakyuu "Healer you need to go calm down please take the day of" She told her. Healer, knowing she shouldn't argue, nodded her head and walked out the room. "Healer looked horrible does she really think they're in that much trouble" Fighter asked the brown haired lady in a leather fuku next to her.

"I guess so" Maker replied sounding worried as the situation was something to be worried about.

A few minutes later in the flower garden outside the castle

Yaten was sitting outside on the edge of a fountain surrounded by many different flowers. She looked allot better then she did earlier, she was no longer sweating and her hair was fixed, though she still looked worried you'd have to be really close or know her very well to be able to tell. "Yaten" a voice suddenly said putting a hand on her shoulder making Yaten look up to see none other than princess Kakyuu. "Don't worry Yaten if the sailor senshi of earth are indeed in danger then I'll go with you Fighter and Maker down to earth to help them" Kakyuu said.

"but what about Kinmoku" Yaten asked as they couldn't leave kinmoku without a ruler.

"it's okay my cousin can take over until I come back and there's the other sailor soldiers to help too. There are some around that are strong enough after all" she said to reassure Yaten that the planet will be in good hands "alright if they need help we'll go" she told her princess agreeing with her.

4 days later night time

The starlights and princess Kakyuu were waiting for Messenger's return. As she was supposed to be telling them of any kind of danger on earth "I'm back princess" Messenger announced walking into the throne room "I've looked around and there is indeed danger on earth it's all over the news the attack I mean here I have footage of the news about it" Messenger said then with a wave of her hand a screen came out of nowhere.

"On Monday the first attack by a monster in a year happened the Senshi were there to help however, it took awhile to defeat it and some innocent people got injured it's possible earths protectors are just a little rusty after presumably not using their powers for a year but it's also possible that the sailor senshi have their work cut out for them this time around."

"It looks like they really do need help" Fighter said worried.

"Fighter, Maker, Healer get ready we depart for earth tomorrow night" Kakyuu said, the Starlights nodded and walked out the room to get ready for the trip to earth.

_**Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you like it I know it isn't interesting yet but it's only the first chapter so that's expected if you liked it please carry on reading oh and please check out my sailor moon poll about this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 starlights and inners reunite

_**Sailor moon stars chapter 2 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon I wish I did but sadly I don't **_

_**Chapter 2 the starlights and inner senshi reunite **_

The Starlights and Kakyuu were standing on the roof of the Three Lights apartment building. The one they lived in while they were searching for their princess that is. "We're going to have to find the senshi of this planet and talk to them about this they can at least fill us in on what they know already" Kakyuu told her Starlights "yes but where are they" Fighter asked aloud,

"Shouldn't Healer be able to figure this out. She can sense star seeds after all, wouldn't she be able to pinpoint their location" Maker said.

"Maybe but they're all over the place it'll probably be best to wait till their all in the same location then it should be easier to find them plus it'll take less time to get to the information" Healer told them.

"Yes let's wait then" Kakyuu said nodding her head once in agreement. At that the Starlights and Kakyuu went back into their apartment in civilian form of course and waited until Yaten told them that Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were all together.

Two hours later

Yaten suddenly shot up from his seat on the couch "they're all together now come on lets go" he said turning towards the door and pointing to it the others just nodded and walked to the door once they got out Yaten led them to where he felt their presence.

Elsewhere with the sailor senshi

"Ahhhh" Venus cried as she was chucked into a wall by a big monster that kinda resembled a giant bird.

"Venus are you alright" Sailor Moon asked her blonde haired friend

"I'm fine" Venus told her friend and princess. Then the bird thing attacked Mercury and sent her into a wall. A little while later the Inner Senshi were still getting beaten up pretty badly, the bird was about to shoot a fire attack at Venus when "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO" was heard and a white ball of energy hit the bird monster throwing it aside.

"Penetrating the darkness of night" (Healer)

"Streaking through the atmosphere" (Maker)

"Resounding truth we are three shooting stars" (Fighter)

"Sailor Star Fighter" (Fighter)

"Sailor Star Maker" (Maker)

"Sailor Star Healer" (Healer)

"Sailor Starlights stage on" (all three)

"Starlights" the Sailor Senshi said in surprise the Starlights just nodded their heads at them then turned their attention back to the big fire breathing bird. The senshi of earth got the gesture and also turned to face the big fire breathing bird. It was about to attack but Mercury managed to get to it first "MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY" she shouted shooting a stream of water at the bird destroying it. Once it was destroyed this black pearl thing turned white and floated back into a little boys body. At that the starlights jumped of the roof they were standing on and landed in front of Sailor Moon and her senshi "Healer, Maker, Fighter" Sailor Moon said in slight shock before she suddenly broke into a smile "well welcome back to earth" she said spreading her arms out and just for the hell of it hugging Fighter who was right in front of her "It's nice to see you again Odango I missed you" Fighter said hugging her back

"Not that we aren't glad to see you again but what are you doing here" Mars asked them curiously.

"We found out earth was under attack and came to offer our help" Kakyuu said as she walked up to them in her Senshi form.

"Well that's nice of you but you have nothing to do with this we don't want innocent people to get dragged into something they have nothing to do with" Sailor Moon said.

"We want to help please let us" Fighter pleaded.

"They've come all this way just to offer their help in the fight Sailor Moon maybe we should let them" Venus told the moon princess, noticing that they had already made up their minds and weren't going to change them "alright" Sailor Moon said nodding in agreement.

Rei's temple

"Alright so what do you want to know" Rei asked sitting on the floor of her shrine.

"About what those pearl things were for a start" Kakyuu said.

"Alright those were what's called elemental pearls they represent personality, emotion, opinion and hope we don't know what our enemies want with them but what we do know is they must have a lot of power otherwise they wouldn't want them so badly" Minako said explaining it as quickly and as easily as she could.

"Do you know anything else about your enemy other than this" Kakyuu asked

"Iie that's all we know" Ami replied shaking her head slightly.

_**Well that's it for this chapter still not very interesting but now were getting somewhere.**_


	3. Chapter 3 back to school

_**Sailor moon stars a new story chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon now and I never will it makes me feel sad **_

_**Chapter 3: back to school **_

Monday morning

Minako, Ami, Usagi and Makoto were hanging out under the shade of the trees before school started, as it was really hot and the shade was cooler "what are you guys doing" Seiya asked them coming up to them with Yaten and Taiki following close behind.

"What does it look like we're doing we're sitting under a tree until school starts" Minako said opening her eyes, which were closed, to look at Seiya.

"Well there's no need to say it like that" Seiya said complaining.

"Whatever" Minako said turning her head away from him.

"well what's eating her" Seiya asked turning to look at Usagi.

"Don't know she's been like this ever since we met up with her earlier she'll be back to her normal self soon though" Usagi said shrugging her shoulders

"Oh" Yaten said smirking slightly, clearly finding amusement in this somewhere, though what's so amusing about a cranky Minako is beyond me.

"So why are you guys here" Makoto asked curiously.

"Well since we were back on earth we decided to come back to this school" Taiki replied.

"What about Kakyuu" Ami asked.

"She's in her college hanging out with some of her new friends " Seiya told them.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg

"There's the bell" Minako said all of a sudden after the bell went of.

"Time to get to class" Ami said as she, Minako, Usagi and Makoto stood up and they all walked to their class, as they were all in the same class coincidentally enough.

Their classroom

"Alright class today we're getting new classmates Yaten, Taiki and Seiya" the teacher said, at that the class well the girls at least except of course Minako, Usagi, Ami and Makoto erupted into loud squeals of excitement and once the three lights walked in the squeals got even louder. "Alright you guys can sit wherever there's an empty seat as everyone in my class is in today" the teacher told them Seiya, Taiki and Yaten simply nodded and looked around for a place to sit there were six empty seats around the class one in between Ami and Makoto, another next to a girl with black hair, another behind Usagi, another next to a red haired girl, another next to Minako and the last next to a girl with brown hair. Seiya went right for the chair behind Usagi, Taiki went to sit in between Ami and Makoto and Yaten surprisingly enough went to sit next to Minako, which made her very happy and hug him like two seconds after he sat down he narrowed his eyes at her slightly but if you looked closely you could see a light blush on his cheeks. "Oi Minako get of" Yaten told her pushing her slightly she just nodded and let go sitting properly in her seat once more.

Meanwhile Taiki leaned over to Ami whispering in her ear "I think it will be quite fun to see which one of us can get a better score don't you think so Mizuno-Kun" blushing hard and unable to say anything Ami simply nodded her head then attempted to hide her red face.

While that was going on Seiya was poking Usagi in the back with his pen trying to get her attention eventually Usagi got tired of it and turned around "yes Seiya you got my attention now what do you want" Usagi asked slightly irritated

"Odango there's no need to react like that I only wanted to say hello" he told her at that Usagi sighed and said she was sorry, he nodded and Usagi smiled slightly then she turned around again.

Meanwhile the three girls mentioned earlier were watching these scenes in jealousy the girl with black hair, who was named Yoshikuni Yoshiko, watched Ami and Taiki, the red haired girl, who was named Fujimoto Sachiko, watched Seiya and Usagi and the brown haired girl, who was named Ishimaru Yumi, watched Yaten and Minako.

Lunch time

Minako, Yaten, Ami, Taiki, Usagi, Seiya, Makoto and Rei were sitting on the floor of the roof. How they got Yaten to sit down on the floor is beyond me, but they did and that's all that matters. They weren't really talking about anything serious as they had already talked about all the serious things they could think of.

So now they were just having a good time together as friends little did they know Yumi, Yoshiko and Sachiko were watching them "ugh how dare those girls make Seiya hang out with them on a roof and get him to act happy" Sachiko said

"Seiya what about Taiki he hardly ever laughs so they must be forcing him to pretend to laugh" Yoshiko complained

"Who cares about either of them I think their forcing Yaten to act that way he normally looks so irritated and bored. He certainly doesn't look that way now" Yumi said.

"Girls I say we come up with a plan to get Yaten, Taiki and Seiya away from Aino, Mizuno and Tsukino and to us instead" Yumi said smiling in an evil like way as the other two nodded in agreement with evil smiles of their own.

_**Well that's it for this chapter what do you think of my characters they don't seem very nice do they but what are they going to do what does their plan involve. **_


	4. Chapter 4 the outers appear

_**Sailor moon stars a new story chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter 4: the outers appear**_

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Rei, Makoto and Enju (Kakyuu's name on earth) were at Usagi's house hanging out and having fun as they couldn't before Usagi's mum came in along with Shingo, who was helping her, with a plate of cookies and Shingo had a plate with cupcakes and allot of them considering there were quite a few people amoung them who would just eat and eat. Then the doorbell rang "I wonder who that could be Usagi no one else was visiting today right" Ikuku asked her daughter "not that I know of" Usagi said shaking her head while Shingo walked over to open the door once he did he saw 4 girls on the other side a girl with blonde hair, a girl with turquoise hair, a girl with dark green hair and a girl with black hair "hi I'm Hotaru and this Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna" the youngest said pointing to the older girls as she said their names "we're friends of Usagi's is she here" stunned Shingo just nodded and let them in Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna walked in first nodding to him in thanks followed by Hotaru who voiced her thanks to him he just once again nodded smiling slightly.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE" Haruka shouted in rage after she saw the Starlights sitting in the living room.

"Haruka-San they offered to help us" Usagi said dreading what Haruka will do about this.

"We don't need help they need to go home" Haruka said pointing at them.

"They already made up their mind they're staying" Usagi said firmly though Haruka didn't like this she complied as she couldn't say no to her princess.

"Alright" Haruka said in defeat "come on we're leaving" Haruka said turning around.

"Demo we just got here" Hotaru said.

"You can stay if you want Hotaru but we're leaving" Haruka told the little girl who simply nodded.

"I'll stay here with Hotaru-Chan" Setsuna said all of a sudden.

"Whatever" Haruka said and with that she and Michiru walked out the door.

"Oh dear this is going to cause problems" Hotaru said quietly.

"I think you may be right looks like we're going to have to keep them in check, make sure they don't do anything stupid" Setsuna said nodding her head.

"Hotaru why don't you go play with Shingo for a while you might find it more interesting then listening to us talk" Usagi suggested Hotaru just nodded and turned to the brown haired boy who turned and started walking up the stairs. Hotaru giggled and followed suit.

"I hope you guys realize how hard it's going to be to make those two come around" Setsuna told the scouts left in the room making them nod in agreement.

"So what were you guys talking about" Setsuna asked in slight curiosity.

"Oh nothing much we were just catching up that's all" Minako said shrugging.

"Can I join in I haven't really got anything better to do right now" Setsuna asked.

"Sure" Usagi told her enthusiastically.

In Shingo's room

"Shingo-Kun what are you playing" Hotaru asked looking at the game on the TV screen and putting down the book she was reading.

"Hm oh it's a game called Gungrave it's about an undead protagonist who goes after the people who killed him" Shingo told her.

"Really sounds pretty violent" Hotaru said tilting her head slightly.

"A little but it pales in comparison to other games I've played before" Shingo said smirking slightly Hotaru smiled at him a little before her stomach growled Shingo chuckled slightly at this "I take it your hungry" he said stating the obvious.

"NO" Hotaru shouted blushing then her stomach growled again making her turn even redder and bow her head in embarrassment which made Shingo laugh.

"Stay here I'll get you something to eat" he said getting up and pausing the game.

"Arigato" Hotaru said softly her head still bowed and her cheeks still red.

Downstairs

"Mum please can you get me some food from the kitchen Hotaru-Chan's hungry so I thought I'd get some food for her" Shingo said coming into the living room Ikuku nodded and walked into the kitchen "how come you turned into such a gentleman all of a sudden Shingo" Usagi asked her brother.

"I bet it's because he likes Hotaru-Chan" Minako said all of a sudden causing Shingo to blush slightly.

"N-no it's just because she's a guest so" Shingo said tying to explain.

"Really I don't believe you" Usagi said smirking slightly.

"It's true" Shingo said blushing even more.

"Hai Hai I believe you" Usagi said teasingly.

"Shingo here's the food" Ikuku said interrupting the scene.

"Arigato" Shingo said taking the plate and turning round to go upstairs.

"Shingo likes Hotaru-Chan" Usagi said raising her voice slightly to make sure Shingo heard it.

"I DO NOT" Shingo shouted before walking up the rest of the stairs and going into his room. Luckily for him Hotaru didn't ask what happened though she heard him shout and was curios she decided to keep her curiosity at bay and leave him be "here's your food" Shingo said handing her the plate full of snacks.

"Arigato" Hotaru said smiling brightly while taking the plate and Shingo just sat back down on his bed and started playing his game Hotaru decided she wanted to watch him play the game so she did while eating the snacks he had brought up for her until she got bored watching him and decided she wanted a go her self so she put down the plate and stared at Shingo waiting for him to notice her "what is it" Shingo asked pausing the game once again and turning to look at her.

"I want a go" Hotaru said simply pointing at the controller.

"Alright here I warn you though the games pretty tough" Shingo said handing her the controller Hotaru just smiled at him and started the game and played it.

_**Well that's the end of this chapter as I can't think of anything else at the moment. **_


	5. Chapter 5 the future

_**Sailor Moon stars a new story chapter 5 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon**_

_**Chapter 5: the future**_

31st century

Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity Tsukino otherwise known as Chibiusa was standing next to her mother watching her soldiers and friends Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta train when her mother suddenly stopped them "stop" Neo-Queen Serenity said all of a sudden at that all four of the asteroid Senshi stopped and looked at the queen "I have decided to send you four along with Small Lady back to the past to help more in your training" the asteroid Senshi didn't seem to sure but they agreed anyway since they trusted their Queens decisions.

The past

"I can't believe we're back" Janeru (the name for Junjun in the past) said looking around.

"Where are we going to stay" Pamera (the name for Pallapalla in the past) asked.

"Surly we can't all stay with Usagi" Chiori (the name for Cerecere in the past) said.

"Then I'll stay with Rei, Pamera can stay with Ami, Janeru can stay with Makoto and Chiori can stay with Minako" Vanessa (the name for Vesves in the past) said they all nodded at that and set of to find the people they'd be staying with.

With Chibiusa and Dianna (in cat from)

"Well here we are Dianna" Chibiusa said staring at the familiar house.

"Yea it's really been awhile" Dianna said in response.

"Shall we go in" Chibiusa with a smile on her face, when Dianna nodded Chibiusa Started walking to the house once she got to the door she rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer "Yes… Chibiusa-Chan" Shingo said in shock once he opened the door.

"Shingo hi I'm going to be staying here again for a while and so is Dianna" Chibiusa said pointing at the grey kitten on her head when she said her name as Dianna mewed a hello "Chibiusa-Chan you're back" a voice said at that Shingo moved slightly to look at the girl who had spoken also allowing Chibiusa to see her.

"Hotaru-Chan I didn't know you were here I also didn't know you knew my cousin" Chibiusa said smiling brightly once she saw her friend.

"Hai we met when Haruka-Papa, Michiru-Mama, Setsuna-Mama and myself came to visit" Hotaru told her.

"Alright where's Usagi and Luna" Chibiusa asked her friend and 'Cousin.'

"Usagi-Chan went out with Seiya-San and Luna is in Usagi-Chan's room Artemis is with her" Hotaru replied once she did Dianna jumped of Chibiusa's head and ran for Usagi's room to greet her parents "Seiya I thought he oh well I guess he's back" Chibiusa said out load neither Shingo nor Hotaru said anything about it though "well I guess I'll come play with you two that is if you don't mind" Chibiusa said smirking slightly with a mischievous look in her eyes and it was made fairly obvious that both Hotaru and Shingo knew just what the pink haired girl was implying "o-of course you can play with us what ever made you think otherwise" Hotaru said clearly flustered.

In Usagi's room with Luna and Artemis

Luna and Artemis were discussing the new enemy what they already knew and anything else they could figure out when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy Daddy" it said well actually it shouted.

"Dianna" Luna and Artemis said surprised as a little grey kitten ran into the room and hopped onto the bed.

"Mommy Daddy I'm back" Dianna said happily.

"We see that welcome back Dianna" Luna said smiling at her future daughter then for some reason they all turned into their human forms and Hugged each other.

With Vanessa

"well here I am I wonder where Rei is" Vanessa wondered out load looking around.

"Excuse me did I hear you say you were looking for Rei-San" a male voice said from behind her.

"Yes do you know where I can find her" Vanessa asked him.

"yea I'll go get her for you" the man said turning and running into the shrine.

"Rei-San" Yuuichiro said knocking on the door.

"Yes Yuuichiro what is it" Rei said turning her gaze away from the great flame to look at the still closed door.

"There's someone here who's looking for you" Yuuichiro told her opening the door.

"I see well better go see this person then" Rei said standing up and walking out the door Yuuichiro following close behind.

"Are you the one who was looking for me" Rei asked walking up to the girl with her long red hair tied up in a pony tail wearing a Red top and red shorts.

"Yes can he go" Vanessa said pointing to Yuuichiro Rei just looked back at him with a look that said 'you heard her go away' Yuuichiro just nodded and walked away "Rei it's me Vesves but here I'm called Vanessa" Vanessa said looking at Rei.

"Ves- I mean Vanessa what are you doing here" Rei asked her looking shocked.

"Well we were sent here by Chibiusa's mother she said we needed more training here on earth oh and I need a place to stay so I just decided to stay here alright" Vanessa said leaving Rei no room to object as she walked towards the temple Rei just sighed and followed her as she quickly realized she had no other choice but to let her stay.

With Janeru

Janeru walked up to Makoto's house and knocked on the door when she didn't get an answer she knocked on the door with more force getting impatient again and again and again "alright I'm coming have a little patience will ya" Makoto said heading towards the door cleaning her hands with a towel and opening the door to reveal a girl wearing a green top and green shorts with her long green hair pulled into a ponytail "yo Makoto remember me Junjun" Janeru said putting a hand to her chest "I'm called Janeru here" she finished putting her hand back to her side.

"Janeru what are you doing here" Makoto asked her.

"I needed a place to stay while I was in this time" she said simply Makoto just nodded and let her in. Makoto was just about to close the door when she saw Motoki "Motoki-Kun Hi" Makoto shouted waving at the blonde haired man "oh hi Makoto what are you up to" Motoki asked waving at her "nothing much bye" Makoto said "bye" Motoki replied and walked of at that Makoto sighed and shut the door.

With Pamera

Pamera bounced up to Ami's front door and rung the door bell the door opened a little later to reveal Ami "huh who are you" Ami asked the Blue haired with her hair down wearing a blue dress "Pallapalla is Pallapalla or Pamera here" Pamera told her.

"err okay then come in" Ami said moving aside to let the girl in.

"Taiki you remember Pallapalla right" Ami said walking in to the living room where Taiki was as they were paired together for a project Taiki simply looked over to see the girl and nodded in reply "so why are you hear Pamera" Ami asked the smaller girl.

"Pamera needed a place to stay while in the past so she was wondering if she could stay here" Pamera said Ami, to nice to turn her down, said she could stay making Pamera hug her so hard Ami lost the ability to breath for a few seconds.

With Chiori

Chiori smiled slightly as she walked up to Minako's house she rung the doorbell once and stepped back to wait "hello" Minako said as she opened the door.

"hi Minako long time no see oh call me Chiori by the way" Chiori said smiling and bowing politely to the Goddess of love and beauty. Minako looked confused at first before she realized who the girl was "Cerecere I take it you want to stay at my place during your um visit to this time" Minako asked once realized who the pink haired girl with her hair down wearing a pink dress was "that's right I guess your fellow Sailor Senshi told you what was going on already" Chiori asked Minako just nodded and moved aside to allow the pink haired girl into her house.

"Yaten-Kun you remember Cerecere right one of the girls that came and helped during the final battle of Galaxia" Minako asked the silver haired boy who was paired with her for the same project as Ami and Taiki. Yaten just looked at Chiori once and said he remembered her slightly "Chiori if you're hungry the kitchens just next door to this room help yourself" Minako said.

"Alright I apologize for barging into your home like this I am in your debt" Chiori said bowing to the blonde haired girl.

"No problem we can't just let you live on the streets that's just plain mean" Minako said clearly uncomfortable with the situation while Yaten just watched this looking amused.

Back at Usagi's home

"I'M HOME" Usagi shouted walking into the house Seiya following her even though Usagi told him he couldn't come in "USAGI" Chibiusa yelled running down the stairs "Ch-Chibiusa" Usagi said in shock before smiling and kneeling down and opening her arms out Chibiusa jumped into her waiting arms Smiling as well Seiya simply watched this scene feeling Awkward, Upset and Happy all at the same time.

_**Well that's it for this chapter I think this one's my longest yet I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Old enemy returns

_**Sailor Moon stars a new story chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**_

_**Chapter 6: Old enemy returns **_

All the Sailor Senshi (the sailor Starlights including Kakyuu, outer Senshi, inner Senshi and future Senshi) were in Rei's temple still trying to get more information about the new enemy, who hadn't attacked for a while, but they still couldn't find anything so they gave up and decided to go do their own stuff.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were sitting at a table at that place owned by Motoki's family they were just talking and having fun "hey ladies you good" Motoki said coming up to them followed by his sister Unazuki "we're good just hanging out like friends" Makoto said smiling at them.

"Well that's great you guys want something to eat or drink" Unazuki asked them kindly.#

"Yes please" all five said in unison.

"What would you like" Unazuki asked even though she didn't need to.

"The usual" they once again said in unison at that Unazuki giggled.

"Yes I figured as much I don't know why I asked" Unazuki said still giggling then she and Motoki went to get the girls their food and drinks which is technically just one giant plate full of food they all share and eat the lot of and one medium sized drink each.

Enemy hideout

"Well who's going to find a target and extract their elemental pearl today" Rubeus asked a short blonde haired man who turned out to be jadeite a girl with long green hair who turned out to be Esmeraude a woman with long red hair who turned out to be kaolinite a girl with short blonde hair who turned out to be Mimete and a girl with long black hair who turned out to be Mio Kuroki "you are" they all said in unison.

"Why" Rubeus asked clearly not happy with this.

"Because you asked" they all said together once again.

Later with Unazuki

Unazuki was walking along a street heading for the shops as they needed a few stuff from there when a red haired man came up to her "hello young lady where are you going" he asked her.

"To the shop to get some more supplies for my family business" Unazuki told him smiling. "Ah I see I'm a inspector and would like to inspect your business can you show me the way that is after you get the supplies you need" he told her.

"Okay" Unazuki said nodding then she walked past him towards the store.

At the store

Unazuki walked down the aisles for the stuff she needed with Rubeus following close behind until they came to an aisle that was currently empty Unazuki walked down it as their was something she needed down their giving Rubeus an opening to attack. He chuckled darkly making Unazuki turn around when she did he revealed who he truly was making Unazuki yelp. Rubeus held out his hand and a beam of dark energy came out of it. It hit Unazuki making her scream in pain then her Elemental pearl came out of her body and soon turned from white to black she then fell to the ground unconscious "tch this isn't one of them either" Rubeus said clearly not happy with this.

In the store with the Inner Senshi

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were in an empty aisle to get some food for each of them as they needed some more food for themselves and the people and/or animals living at their house when they heard a scream "was that Unazuki" Usagi asked looking in the direction the sound came from.

"Sounded like it" Makoto said nodding.

"Minna let's go" Minako said and the others nodded in agreement.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER" (Rei/Sailor Mars)

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER" (Makoto/Sailor Jupiter)

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER" (Ami/Sailor Mercury)

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER" (Minako/Sailor Venus)

"MOON ETERNAL" (Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon)

"MAKE UP" (all)

Back with Rubeus

Rubeus was walking towards the unconscious girl and the black elemental pearl when "stop right there" a voice said stopping him in his tracks "how dare you attack a innocent girl I am the pretty suited sailor soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you" Sailor Moon said doing her signature hand movements and pose "hello Sailor Senshi remember me" Rebeus said smirking making the Sailor Senshi look at each other in confusion.

"Err we've met you before" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm Rubeus" He said.

"Who" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Of the black moon clan" he said trying again.

"Huh" Sailor Jupiter said.

"The one who strapped you up on crucifixes" he said again.

"What" Sailor Mars said.

"The one who blew up a fortress" Rubeus said trying once again.

"Still don't remember you" Sailor Venus said shaking her head.

"With me still in it" Rubeus said causing a course of "ohhhh" from the Sailor Senshi.

A few minutes later

The Sailor Senshi were fighting against a fire breathing horse as Rubeus had left the scene and they weren't doing so well they were thrown into shelves walls and the floor they were also getting burned at times the horse charged at Mercury but before it could reach her "AKURYO TAISAN" was heard and a piece of paper hit the horse making it temporarily paralyzed after that Mercury shouted "SHABON SPRAY" making a mist appear and blind the horse giving Jupiter time to use her attack "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON" harming the horse but the horse got up and for some reason attempted to attack Sailor Moon but before it could "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN" was heard and a chain that was glowing slightly encircled it and held it back the horse tried to break free but Venus managed to hold on plus she was aided by Mercury, Mars and Jupiter "Sailor Moon now" Venus said struggling to hold the powerful horse back at that Sailor Moon nodded and used her attack "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS" she shouted making pink energy hit the horse defeating it. Once that was done the elemental pearl turned white and went back into Unazuki's body soon after she woke up with no memory of what happened.

At Rei's temple the next day

"NANI they attacked again" Seiya shouted out load after he heard what happened making Usagi simply nod.

"Yes apparently they've resurrected Rubeus one of our old enemies and possibly others as well" Minako told him and everyone else in the room.

"Who else have you guys had as an old enemy" Seiya asked curiously so the Senshi told them all about their old enemies in the past what they looked like and their names.

_**Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it.**_


	7. Chapter 7 old enemy e outers

_**Sailor moon stars a new story chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon as I am not Naoko nor will I ever be.**_

_**Chapter 7: another old enemy vs. the outers **_

With the Outer Senshi

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna were sitting in Haruka and Michiru's home. As Setsuna moved back into her apartment and Hotaru went to live with her. Haruka and Michiru once again lived alone. They were discussing the Starlights return and the problems it could bring even though they came back like over a week ago and the outers hadn't talked about it untill just now or maybe they had but it wasn't seen. "So what are we going to do" Haruka asked she needn't mention what she meant by that as the other three knew perfectly well "nothing" Setsuna said calmly.

"We do nothing we should not mess with these events" Setsuna told them though Haruka and Michiru clearly didn't like it they listened to her as she was the Senshi of time and space so she knew more about what you can and can not meddle with.

Later with Setsuna and Hotaru

As Setsuna and Hotaru were walking back home Hotaru decided to ask something that had been on her mind ever since Setsuna told them not to do anything about the Starlights "you know more than you're letting on don't you Setsuna-Mama" Hotaru said suddenly making Setsuna stop in her tracks.

"Well it looks like you caught on I'd love to tell you what I know but I can't you understand don't you" Setsuna said turning around and bending down to her level "Hai I understand" Hotaru said nodding her head.

"Good" Setsuna said smiling slightly.

The next day with Haruka, Michiru and Elsa

Haruka, Michiru and Elsa were talking like the friends they were Haruka and Elsa had just raced each other as you'd expect Haruka won but Elsa had clearly gotten much better at running "Haruka-San you beat me again" Elsa said smiling slightly.

"Yes but you've gotten better" Haruka told her smiling as well.

The enemy hideout

All the enemies mentioned in the previous chapter were discussing Rubeus' failure and who should go next that is until someone cleared their throat to get everyone else's attention once that happened they all fell silent and looked towards Kaolinite "I would like to go today" she said simply the others simply nodded at this and carried on talking making Kaolinite scoff which isn't very surprising because that's pretty rude.

Later with Elsa on the track

Elsa was running on the track practicing some more when a woman with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a track suit came up to her "excuse me miss but I couldn't help but notice you're running skills they're really good but could use some improvements I would be happy to help" she said.

"That's nice of you demo no thanks I want to do this by myself and if I need help I'll just ask a friend of mine so I'm good" Elsa told her which pissed her of greatly "Nani you don't want to alright then I guess I'll just attack now" she said showing her true form of Kaolinite and before Elsa could even react Kaolinite already extracted her elemental pearl but before Kaolinite could go any further she was stopped "guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus" Uranus said.

"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune" Neptune said.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence. The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn" Saturn said.

"Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto" Pluto said and the weird thing is each of them just seemed to appear out of no where when they started their introductions "ah Sailor Senshi I'm not interested in sparring with you so instead I'll leave Elementros to deal with you go" Kaolinite said and with that a cheetah appeared and Kaolinite just ran away.

Once that happened the Cheetah charged at them and it went so fast you could barely even see it the Outer Senshi got sent flying before they had any chance to get away "WORLD SHAKING" Uranus shouted shooting an attack at the Elementros but it got out the way so Neptune tried to attack with "DEEP SUBMERGE" but the Cheetah got out the way of that as well so the cheetah attacked yet again but was stopped in it's tracks by rose making the Outer Senshi look up to see Tuxedo Kamin but knowing they couldn't leave the cheetah around to attack they quickly got back in the game "DEAD SCREAM" Pluto shouted making a purple ball of light hit the Cheetah throwing it back then Saturn decided to finish it of with "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION" shooting ribbons at the Cheetah finishing it of. Then they looked back to Tuxedo Kamin or at least where he was but he wasn't there anymore they simply shrugged, detransformed and waited for Elsa to wake up.

_**Well that's it for this chapter I know it's shorter than the last but couldn't think of anything else to go in to this chapter. **_


End file.
